


Nero and AUO

by dairyapple



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairyapple/pseuds/dairyapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero is flirting with Gilgamesh....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nero and AUO

**余の金色は英雄王     by A定食さばみそ**

**<http://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=1856302> **

**尽管时间地点早已忘却，但是，与那团耀眼的金色的邂逅，却始终铭刻在脑海深处。**

**余的一生阅尽美人无数，后宫中各式各样的美男美女更是数不胜数；然而，与眼前这位超绝的金色美人相比，那一众姬妾爱宠立刻黯淡无光，归根到底，只是些让人兴味索然的庸脂俗粉、野花杂草罢了。**

**但是这位美人却是那么的超凡脱俗、不可方物！被太阳亲吻过的耀眼金发柔软丝滑，如纯净的蜂蜜般散发着甘醇的芳香；深邃的红瞳像成熟的石榴籽，晶莹剔透得仿佛随时都会渗出鲜美的汁液引人舔舐；大理石般光滑细嫩的肌肤是令人难以置信的、近乎透明的白皙。然后、然后就是红珊瑚色的嘴唇，像饱满多汁的樱桃，诱惑到让人只能拼命克制住想咬一口的冲动。**

**原本这样的色调搭配已经是美不胜收了，奈何他的全身上下，无论是纤细修长的形体，还是华丽端正的五官，无一样不是世间至上的珍品；各种完美和谐地整合为一体，造就了如此尤物。不要说会引得凡俗之人意乱情迷，就连高高在上的万神殿神明，恐怕都将为之倾倒吧。**

**余本身就很美，因而对美貌就更为挑剔；而且作为坐拥天下的皇帝，普通的美貌、出众的美貌、甚至绝色的美貌，都算是司空见惯。但是，这位金色的、金色的…却为何令余……**

**“啊啊啊啊啊～！受不了啦！喂，那个金色的人，为何汝会令余如此地神魂颠倒！！汝难道通晓邪恶的魅惑之术？”**

**“开什么玩笑！！再说了，本王一点都不想把你迷得神魂颠倒好不好！！”**

**“那么，来吧！归顺臣服于余的膝下，接受余的宠爱吧！”**

**“本王拒绝！！”**

**看到了吧。像这样，余已经多次热烈地向他表示过倾慕之情，然而，这位金色美人却总是不为所动！**

**真的是一点都不动心啊！**

**“不要以为余能一直容忍这种傲慢的态度！汝这个蹭得累傲娇诱受！”**

**哎呀，情绪太激动了。一不小心喷了点口水出来…  o(╯□╰)o**

**不好，被对面的金色美人看到了。那家伙一脸嫌弃地正想要溜走呢！**

**怎么，想从余眼皮底下逃走吗？哼，想和余玩捉迷藏游戏吗？这家伙还嫩着呐。**

**“先别急着逃走，金色哒！乖乖地成为余的人吧，余将以人间主宰的名义，赐予你这世间一切的奢华、享受与愉悦。放下汝那幼稚的王的梦想，成为余的王妃！！”**

**“闭嘴！本王就是英雄王！王中之王！才不是什么梦想！！！”**

**“哈哈哈～。害羞了吧。面对余的火热爱意，果然是害羞了吧！真是可爱的小家伙呢。”**

**“喂！你倒是好好听本王说话啊！”**

**可爱的人儿用可爱的声音气急败坏地冲着余嚷嚷呢。真是可爱加倍啊！欸，他在说什么来着……┗(･ω･;)┛**

**明明对来自余的眷顾无比欣喜，却又碍于面子和羞耻心，不肯温顺地欣然接受这份宠爱。唉，真是个麻烦的家伙。**

**不过，余就是中意这种如处子般的羞涩和纯情的说。╰(●'◡'●)╮**

**看看他因为激动喜悦而染上红晕的脸颊，向上挑起好看弧度的金色眉毛，还有一张一合不知道在辩解着什么的性感薄唇……**

**“啊啊啊啊啊～不行啦！太萌啦！简直萌到翻滚！先让余打个滚冷静下。汝为什么会这么的可爱，金色哒？！”**

**“动不动就兴奋到留口水的小姑娘没资格跟本王讲话！你到底知不知道什么叫廉耻心？倒是先把嘴角的涎水擦干净啊！”**

**“欸，嘴角还有口水么？”**

**“…难不成自己还没注意到么？”**

**金色的人无可奈何地轻叹一口气，苦笑着（苦笑的样子简直是超超超可爱！简直牙白！）用不知道从哪里变出来的手帕（闻起来好香），对着余的唇角轻轻擦拭起来。**

**有破绽，好机会！余应当果断把眼前的人横抱起强行掳走才是。但是，他离得那么近，浑身散发着好闻的馨香，余现在什么斗志都没有了。**

**而且，他为余擦拭嘴角的动作简直……**

**“真是温柔呢、金色…”**

**虽然全身都密不透风地隐藏在闪闪发光的黄金盔甲之下，连手腕和双手都被护臂与手套捂得严严实实，但从他优雅温柔的动作推测，那手指一定修长灵活、线条优美。嗯，不会有错。**

**而且再说一遍，这人浑身上下真是好闻得一塌糊涂！**

**“金色！汝果然是余的新娘最合适的人选。撒，成为余的人吧！”**

**“…休要喋喋不休！本王不是已经明确表示拒绝了吗！”**

**哇哦哦哦哦哦！这种欲拒还迎的姿态散发出何等挑逗诱惑的气息啊！**

**太近了！太近了！太近了！**

**这样温柔又香气四溢的美人，不正是为余的后宫而生的吗？**

**啊——，已经不想再控制自己了。余张开双臂，一把抱住了金色的纤细腰肢。**

**这腰，红豆泥，好细啊！**

**“呐，金色”**

**紧紧地环住对方的细腰，抬起头，刚刚好和那美丽到无以复加的脸孔四目相对。**

**美人就是美人，纵使他现在正一脸冷漠地瞪着余，那淡漠的表情依然是美丽的。没等对方作声，余就向他抛出了一直存于心中的疑问。**

**“汝平日里真的有好好吃饭吗？为何汝的腰如此脆弱纤细？汝是在效仿现世那些瘦骨嶙峋的模特吗？”**

**这个问题不问不行。真的好替他担心。**

**如同被严厉的家长批评质问的孩子一般，金色的人悄悄把脸扭向旁边躲避余斥责的目光，柔软圆润的脸颊因为羞愧晕上一层淡红。**

**金光闪闪的金箔耳环像风铃一样在余的头顶摇荡。哈，就连轮廓优美的耳朵都变红了呢。**

**真的不能更可爱了啊～**

**“怎么了，金色？脸变得那么红？哈哈哈，是陶醉在余光辉的美貌下不能自拔了吧！啊呀，其实汝不必过于害羞。自古美人爱英雄，余是如此的美丽、高贵而威严，引得汝这样的美姫心醉神迷也是理所当然的…啊，好疼，金色的，汝竟敢揪余的脸？！”**

**“这些是本王的台词才对吧！谁允许你在本王身上乱摸了？也不看看你的手现在放在那里了？”**

**金色的人突然发起无名火来。**

**余只不过是抱了抱他的小腰而已嘛。看上去纤细柔软的金色美手劲倒是出人意料地大，余的脸蛋被他揪得好疼。**

**哼唧。虽然余喜欢刚烈带刺的玫瑰，但这样的撒娇也稍稍有点过头了。**

**不过太有意思了。金色的美人虽然目光如剑、目射寒光般地对余怒目而视，但仍旧是脸红到耳根的样子，根本没有任何威慑力嘛。**

**那双由于羞恼而显得更加深邃莹亮的红瞳，简直把余的心都要融化了。**

**“汝真的很惹人怜爱，知道吗，金色？”**

**说着，用力箍紧了环着金色腰肢的双臂。**

**“哼っ！嗯”**

**感觉到余的用力，金色的人发出不满却撩人的娇哼声。**

**“金色？”**

**完全是不由自主地，双手轻轻探到下身甲胄挡板的下面，沿着线条柔和的臀线上下抚摸，隔着一层薄薄光滑的布料，十指轻揉着柔软而温暖的臀肉。这个可爱的尤物想必早已在余的爱抚下瑟瑟发抖、喜极而泣了吧，让余好好看看那挂满泪珠的楚楚可人的脸…抬头、向上看，什么！！！这家伙竟然还在愤怒地瞪着余！！！**

**“摸够了的话，就赶紧把手给本王拿开！揉男人的屁股什么的很有趣吗？！”**

**（以下剧情微H，redirected to）**

**哦哦哦。抱得太投入，一不留神就摸到不得了的地方去了。**

**可恶，余的双手已经完全不受控制了，只想黏在那金色的桃尻表面不停地揉、不停地搓。如此生动鲜活而富有弹性的屁股，啊，手感真是好呢。**

**“其他男人的屁股本皇帝才没有兴趣；但是汝的话，余就想一直揉啊揉啊揉啊……”**

**“呀っ！你、你在、摸哪里…啊、喂、放手！”**

**腰间的甲胄啊、深红色的腰部啊什么的简直太碍事了，好想直接扯下扔掉。哼，算了，扯坏美人的衣服的话，他大概会哭吧。双手在腰间来回摸索着，终于找到蓝色贴身底裤的边缘，然后毫不犹豫地探了进去。**

**臀肉的触感真实地让人想落泪。手指向身前滑动，平坦光滑的下腹隐约可以感受到肌肉的轮廓，继续向下游移的话，指尖触碰到从隐密三角地蔓延而上的稀疏柔软的耻毛。那一瞬间，兴奋感像电流似的从指尖迅速汇聚到大脑，整个神经都像打了激灵一般兴奋起来了。**

**“哦っ哆、余好像留鼻血了”**

**“想不到年幼的小丫头饥渴起来也和发情的毛头小子没什么两样嘛！”**

**“那又怎样，摸摸PP有什么大不了！”**

**“不要学着变态大叔的口气说话啊！喂，别、别摸啦…啊！”**

**右手一路向下，在愈来愈茂盛的金色秘林里探索，手指轻轻地搅动着那些柔顺光滑的毛发；臂弯里的人像被困的小兽一样不满地闷哼着。真是相当有趣呢。**

**哈，终于到了。轻轻地，余一把将金色的男根握在手里。**

**哼嗯，手感不错嘛！**

**无论是粗度还是长度都是上上等。爱怜地描摹着手中器物的轮廓，余在心里轻轻赞叹。**

**并且在现在这个状态，不硬不软，触感刚刚好。**

**“啊…”**

**最脆弱敏感的器官被余攥在手里慢悠悠地摩挲着，金色的人满脸苦闷却又手足无措，一声低沉而诱人的娇喘按捺不住溢出嘴角。**

**在温柔的爱抚下，性器先端慢慢地渗出些许光滑透明的液体，就着这股先走液，余将整个棒身涂抹得粘腻水滑，就着这股粘滑上下搓弄起来，摩擦出咝咝水声，在触感之上又增添了一层听觉的享受。**

**搓弄够了，余一手托着性器下端把玩揉捏着阴茎小带（注：又称包皮系带，位于包皮内龟头腹下部，通过冠状沟与龟头尿道口下方相连。其伸缩力较强，在阴茎勃起时可明显伸长，当阴茎软缩时则明显缩短。包皮系带血管神经较丰富，在性生活中起到拉升加强快感作用），一手轻弹底端垂悬的阴囊，让那两枚可爱的小球在指尖灵活地摆动旋转着。**

**“啊ー…那里、不、不行、啊啊…”**

**金色的身体在怀中悉悉索索地颤抖着；余用最温柔的口吻低声对他耳语：“现在这样很难受吧，金色？那就听话，解除武装，跪伏在余的脚下，温顺地接受余的宠幸。余嘛，自然会赐予你无上的快乐。”**

**说着，余松开搅弄阴囊的手，圈住他的脖子，用力把金色的头向下压，将轮廓优美的耳朵送到唇边。嗯，真是小巧又饱满的耳垂呢。深吸一口气，张开双唇噙住那玲珑的耳垂，用舌尖旋转着轻轻舔舐。唔嗯，好甜。**

**那人鬓角的短发轻柔地扫在余的鼻尖上，痒痒的，散发着独特的香气。**

**啊，好香，还想要更多更多。余稍稍踮起脚，将脸整个埋在他柔软的金发中，用鼻子拱着茂密的发丛，拼命汲取这好闻的香味。**

**真是与众不同的味道啊。等等，这味道怎么有点熟悉呢？甜甜的，还掺杂着一丝丝辛辣。该不会、该不会是……**

**“啊啊！想起来了！是麻婆豆腐的香味吧。汝刚刚用过麻婆豆腐对吧，金色？麻婆豆腐真是挺好吃的呢！这几日Master带余品尝过麻婆豆腐！说起来，麻婆豆腐算得上是此世间的上等美味了！那种弥漫着异国风味的美味香辛料の芬芳…余最喜欢车站附近来来軒的麻婆豆…金色？？？”（麻婆豆腐6hits，闪闪9999.9 death）**

**余明明什么也没对他做啊！？不知为什么，黄金铠甲、护具，连同甲胄下的贴身衣裤都开始一件件自动剥离脱落。不一会，金色美人的裸体就这样坦荡荡地展露在余眼前。紧接着，他的身体像被不知名的玄妙力量推倒，整个人仰面倒地，颀长白皙的双腿呈大字打开。这样色情的景象让看惯世面的余都不由得血脉贲张、呼吸急促起来。**

**更让人把持不住的是，白玉般无暇优美的躯体此时遍染樱色。还有呢！小巧玲珑的乳首充血地直立，像樱桃果实似的艳丽动人。涂满先走液的湿漉漉、粘糊糊的阴茎，隐藏在臀瓣下隐约可见的菊穴，都不可思议地呈现着少女般羞涩而可口的粉嫩颜色。**

**万神殿上的众神明啊！这是对本皇帝意志力的试炼吗？**

**目光移上地上人的正脸，现在美人是一副怎样的表情呢…**

**害羞吗？吃惊吗？…还是，愤怒？**

**哈？余是做了什么让金色美人如此震怒的事吗？**

**帮他手淫也好，舔舐耳朵也好，明明只是想做些让他舒服的事以博美人一笑而已嘛！**

**“金色？回答余，汝到底怎么了？”**

**余上前，跨坐在他的小腹，直视双眼。身下人果断将头转向一侧躲避余的目光。余俯下身，吻上他线条优美流畅的下颚。**

**还从未见过体毛如此稀疏的男人。肌肤真是极致的光滑啊！而且，好像也隐隐散发着…**

**“…麻婆豆腐の香味…”**

**如此优雅精致的尤物难道不应该配合着成熟蜜桃般的馥郁体香吗？退一步讲，多汁甜蜜的草莓味也很好啊！这、这、这奇怪的麻婆豆腐味是怎么回事！！！**

**“金色…难道汝…”**

**难道、难道…**

**“汝是麻婆豆腐控？一日三餐加夜宵顿顿麻婆豆腐。所以才像被扔进过麻婆豆腐缸一般，浑身沾染了…？”**

**“蠢货！闭嘴！本王才不是！那种变态，此世间仅存一个就够了！”**

**“哈哈哈！”看着他气急败坏的样子，绝对是被戳到什么痛点了。**

**“竟敢嘲笑本王！”**

**这人又伸手拧余的脸蛋了。好痛！虽然指甲修剪得很整洁，但还是很痛好不好？**

**“这么说起来，金色。汝手上的戒指是怎么回事？”**

**就在揪扯着余脸蛋的左手无名指上，余光瞥见了一枚小巧精致的戒指，镶嵌着灿烂夺目的石榴石，在它的映衬下，原本线条优美修长嫩白的手指，更显的华美耀眼。**

**金色的人轻声“啊？”了一声。他松开捏着余脸颊的手，若有所思地打量着自己的无名指。放佛那枚戒指已经理所当然地在那里很久了，久到早已被当成身体的一部分，要不是余的发问，他都没有注意到自己还戴着一枚戒指。**

**然后，金色的俊脸上泛起淡淡的微笑。**

**看上去很幸福的样子…**

**“你问这个吗？这个是绮礼送给本王的。”**

**说着，把戒指凑到嘴边，用艳丽柔软的嘴唇轻吻了一下。**

**“美丽”吗？这枚戒指、以及赠与戒指的那个叫“美丽”的人，是他重要的爱人吗？从那幸福溢于言表的温暖笑容上判断…**

**“‘美丽’是…？”如此嚣张而别扭的名字让余非常不悦。**

**并未察觉到余语气中的不快，金色美人的脸上渐渐染上一层蔷薇色的红晕，明朗的笑颜如同落日余晖下的云霞一般恬静而又火热。**

**“是‘绮礼’，是个爱我的男人…”**

**…**

**……**

**………**

**“害？”**

**“不是害，是爱”**

**“…爱”**

**“没错，他爱我。唉，但是没办法，这家伙既死板、又木讷，迟钝地要命不说，还狂热地爱好麻婆豆腐这样的邪物，就是个外道之人。”**

**“…麻婆豆腐？”**

**“除了麻婆豆腐，大体上算是个好男人。”**

**是余眼花了吗？为什么觉得这个原本就闪闪发光的家伙，此时此刻比刚才更加闪亮了？**

**传说中坠入爱河之人独有的幸福光环吗？！**

**“那个人个子很高，平日里会练习什么八极拳的锻炼身体，身材结实匀称，看上去很健美，拥抱起本王来毫不费力。手掌又大又粗糙，但是触碰本王身体的时候却是意想不到的温柔…”**

**呵，已经像热恋中的傻姑娘一样彷若无人地列举起恋人的优点来了吗？**

**“没错，说到温柔的话，今晨起床时也一如既往地进献了早安吻，温柔地将本王唤醒…然后、然后有些失控，结果就是本王被拖到中午才能下床…”**

**说到这，一直陶醉在回忆里的金色略显烦恼地轻叹道：**

**“怎么说呢，两个人在一起，随时随地都能兴奋起来、这样…那家伙禽兽起来，有时候连本王都觉太胡来了点，不过怎么说呢，正值壮年的男子这样也很正常，还在可以忍受的程度…本王也还好，对象是绮礼的话，都不知道做过多少次了，倒还没觉得厌腻…绮礼嘛，每次也都很卖力地取悦本王…尤其会用嘴把本王服侍地很舒服…”**

**“…金色？”**

**“虽然本王也很享受跟他做，但是那个八嘎…那家伙的东西也太大了点，每次射出来的量也是多得吓人…全部射进去的话怎么看都不可能吧？如果不小心溢出来一点，那家伙的木头脸上就会露出相当失落的表情，像是在默默责怪本王浪费了他的种子似的…**

**金色的人神游似地自言自语，完全忘了自己仍旧赤裸着被人骑在身下。突然，他冷不丁地聚拢陶醉涣散的目光，直勾勾地向上盯着余。**

**脸上蔷薇色的红晕更深了，红宝石的双瞳由于兴奋略微湿润，泛着妖娆诱人的光泽。**

**“…口交、本王如果…如果会口交…的话，綺礼也会很开心吧…”**

**“…蛤？”**

**总觉得，有点奇怪。这、这家伙也太天然了点吧？话说对着一个陌生人倾诉自己的床第之事真的好吗？**

**然而，金色的人完全没有理会呆若木鸡的余，继续若有所思地喃喃自语：**

**“那个…做的时候，绮礼总是很喜欢为本王口；反反复复舔啊含啊的，每次都卖力到几乎令人厌烦的程度。但是，似乎从未请求本王替他口…现在想想的话，其实本王也可以试着去舔舔他的东西，亲亲什么的，就像绮礼经常为本王做的那样…用嘴、用嘴让那家伙高潮，然后吞下他的精液……真的，这些事情本王还真的是从来都没做过呢…想想就有点小难为情……”**

**…全然忘我地自言自语着。喂，汝还全裸着被骑在身下呢，不要这么简单地就无视余啊八嘎！**

**但即使如此，这个人还是好可爱啊！明明生着一副情色意味浓重的魔性美貌，此时此刻倾诉情事的模样却是少女一般忸怩而天真。这就是传说中的反差萌吗？真是超级可爱呀！**

**不过一直都是绮礼！绮礼！！绮礼！！！话里话外都离不开那个家伙了吗？**

**“经常会从头天晚上开始一直筋疲力尽地做到第二天清晨……**

**“眼罩啦、手铐啦、足枷啦这样的道具偶尔也会使用……**

**“有时候会尝试在公众场合做——公园约会的小树林里，国道路旁的汽车里，百货商场的试衣间里——嘛，在人来人往的视线之外H的羞耻感最棒了，又紧张、又刺激……”**

**喂喂喂，还有完没完了。都和那个叫绮礼的做到这种程度了，口交什么的完全不在话下了吧？和汝等那些猎奇的奇技淫巧相比，舔舐男人性器这种事，完全算不上羞耻吧？**

**平日里，余喜欢被人口、兴致来了的时候也喜欢给人口；那么，和眼前这个金色的美人试试如何呢？**

**余看得真真切切。金色的人的性器干净挺拔，淡淡中带点粉色，成色相当可口；下端的毛发是柔软贴顺的金黄色；淡青色的血管鲜明地蜿蜒浮凸于柱身，清爽性感，丝毫不会给人以杂乱丑陋的观感。**

**感觉…很美味的样子呐！**

**正是因为超级美味，那个绮礼才会毫不倦怠地一遍又一遍、爱不释口地沉溺于此吧。**

**那么，余！余！余握紧双拳，振臂高呼：“这份金色的美味，今天余吃定了！！！”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
